Alienton
"I do not come from the abyss." - Alienton to child'' Introduction Feared among many, Alienton (Thekan' Rumamee) is a Platinum Tier Intergalactic Warrior and bounty hunter rewarded with the Cure for Aging. He takes part in many wars and battles trying to achieve high-scored bounties. Role in Plot Alienton's current goal is to kill Braeden Campbell and earn the monstrous amount of currency tied to his name. Not only this, he is also trying to kill Braeden to prevent any reckless actions that might lead to events such as the George McParland Elementary School Fight. Biography Alienton was born on Sanghelios, homeworld of the sangheili. He grew up there until the age of twenty-one where he was offered to join the LIGF after seeing his skills at hand-to-hand and weaponry combat. He accepted their offer and he joined the LIGF where he was sent on many different missions and returned with great success. Seven years later, he was given the Cure for Aging and other abilities such as being able to blast fire from the palm of his hands without being affected. Although he may seem to be invincible, he can still die. Due to the Cure for Aging and the Projectile Energy Shield keeping him alive and well. However, with out the Projectile Energy Shield it is said he is still very strong. George McParland Elementary School Fight During the School fight Alienton was mostly present, he'd leave a noticeable mark on the battle field, causing many casualties. Pursuing Braeden Soon after Braeden was teleported away to a dimension where he was working a standard 9-5 job, Alienton was able to track him down after his location was revealed once again. Alienton trailed behind him, following him through many different portals San Francisco Exploratorium Fight Some time after Braeden thought he was safe from Alienton, he decided to take a field trip to the San Francisco Exploratorium with his school. Little did Braeden know, Alienton had been waiting for him to go on this field trip. Once Braeden arrived at there, Alienton quietly waited around a corner, as soon as Braeden passed by Alienton used this as his chance to strike. Braeden managed to escape and Alienton called reinforcements. Battle of Manteca Alienton joined the Battle of Manteca after the LIGF were alerted by a messenger. Alienton wasn't alone though as Celinee Aqui also joined him. They together slaughtered many Black Knights which greatly assisted the White Knights. The D's Gang Braeden had convinced L'il Hammer Snoop-D, leader of the D's gang to send his members after Alienton. Braeden promised he would pay them if they killed the bounty hunter, the gang saw this as an opportunity to get paid. Alienton was then ambushed by the D's gang, Alienton defended against the gang members, Killing some and injuring many. Alienton tried to run while he could. White Knight HQ Battle In the midst of the Black Knights attacking the White Knight HQ, Alienton helped propose a plan with Celinee Aqui, they would board two different blimps. Alienton climbed onto the airship while it was mobile and swiftly escaped death after almost slipping and falling to his demise. Luckily, he managed to lift himself onto the deck of the blimp. Once up there, Black Knights were gazing at the adjacent blimp being boarded by Celinee Aqui. Black Knights quickly took note of the bounty hunter boarding their aircraft and attempted to push him over board. However, this blimp seemed to have more Black Knights aboard it than Celinee's. Alienton had no issue fending off the Black Knights Return to LIGF High Council When Alienton returned to the LIGF High Council, he an Celinee Aqui traveled up to Ben Theiss's office. Once up there Theiss believed Alienton to be a traitor and had joined the Black Knights, But this was false. Nevertheless, Alienton's job wasn't finished, his job was to activate a comm tower on an local Eastern land mass. Bar Fight But before Alienton would head out on his mission to activate the comm tower, he made an unfortunate choice and took a short rest at a bar in the High Council. While there, three LIGF bounty hunters who believed Alienton to be a traitor, entered the bar and were set on ending his life. However, this was short lived, and Alienton exited the bar nearly unscathed except for a few cuts after a small skirmish with the three. The Streets Below As soon as Alienton left the High Council he had to be vigilant. He wore a coat to conceal his face and quickly crossed the street avoiding vehicles. Once he reached other side of the street, there was no chance he'd be getting anywhere on foot. Alienton paid a small amount for a public motorcycle and headed for the highway. Highway Pursuers Due to Alienton breaking LIGF High Council Policy II, He was under pursuit by LIGF Enforcers. Meanwhile, Alienton weaved through different lanes unaware of his pursuers. But soon enough, the LIGF Enforcers got closer to Alienton and they tried to stop his bike with EMP Grenades. He managed to escape the Enforcers and abandoned the motorcycle. A Change of Plans The bird's-eye view from the top of comm tower allowed for Alienton to notice that the highway had been shut down. Because of this, he was essentially trapped unless he had another plan, which he did. His plan was to board a sky train to escape. On the sky train, Alienton walked through the carts until one man stood up and confronted him, he then revealed a pistol. Alienton was injured but he fought off the man and returned to the High Council. Abilities Alienton can blast scolding hot fire from both of his hands. From his left he can fire standard fireballs and from his right he can blast blue-fire that explodes on impact. But he wasn't born with this though as it was given to him after he proved himself as a worthy warrior. Personality Appearance War of Zephyrus' Cloud Prior to the main timeline, Alienton could be seen wearing a white double-breasted vest with gold shoulder epaulets and tassels. The top part of the vest is unbuttoned leaving a flap that reveals the red lining inside. Under this he wears a black, collared dress shirt. Last but not least, he still wears a red bow tie and black top hat with red band and gold buckle. Season 1 - 3 Outfit In season 1-3, Alienton sports a white and black side-button blazer. It has black cuffs around the wrists and gold buttons to match the gold buckle on his top hat. Additionally, he wears the same red bow tie. Lastly, he wears a bionic-monocle on his right eye. Season 4 Outfit (''current) This time around, Alienton wears white high-collared coat with black linings going down each arm. The coat has three layers at the bottom that over lap each other. The coat also exposes the cuffs of the dress shirt he wears beneath, the same dress shirt has a ruffled jabot collar. In addition, he wears a black vest with red lining and gold buttons and an unbuckled belt around the waist of the coat with gold buckles that match the buckle on his top hat. Finally, he has the same red bow tie and top hat, along with a gold chained pocket watch on the left breast of the coat and two gold plates on his upper arm, although small, they act as protection. Battles/Wars/Other * George McParland Elementary School Fight (S1) * San Francisco Exploratorium Fight (S2) * Battle of Manteca (S4) * White Knight HQ Battle (S5) * Return to the LIGF High Council (S6) * War of Zephyrus' Cloud Notes * Alienton enjoys listening to music in his free time * Although realistically he is 2,096 years old, he's still as youthful as he was at 28 due to the Cure For Aging. * Alienton developed a liking for classy/formal wear. Few items such as a bow tie and top hat were among his favorites. His multiple visits to Earth over the years may have sparked this. * He is regarded as a good friend of the Monky species. But some Monkys still regard him as an enemy due to the Monky-Sangheili war somewhat tarnishing his reputation. However, he wasn't present during the war. Trivia * Alienton started out as a funny drawing Hunter Concepcion's friend, Landen told him to draw. * At one point, Alienton had a cane, but was removed as it made he seem too old. * Alienton could mean "Big-Alien" taking into consideration that Alienton is an Alien who is very heavy, however he is only 387 lbs, not 2,000. Alien = (not from this world/other worldly) + ton = (Heavy) Category:Characters Category:Non-Human characters Category:Male Characters Category:LIGF Bounty Hunters Category:Platinum Tier LIGF Bounty Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:949 births